Single in Sweet Valley -A Reality Parody Rated M
by thelittlepeopleshearts
Summary: Based on Francine Pascals new series The Sweet Life and Sweet Valley High, a funny fan written continuation / fix of the twins at 30yrs.old Jessica gets an std and blames Todd's ex GIN YUNG SUH , This story is intended for Mature adults only, suggestive adult themes, and some profanity.
1. Caroline's Adventure

Caroline Pearce had been shopping at the grocery store by herself when she happened to come across two older men who appeared to be what Caroline Pearce called , (out-of-towners). They were two, one senior, one younger. One was a heavy-set one with curly gray hair, she could tell that it used to be red by the sunspots on his arms. The other was scrawny. These two men were discussing the opposite sex, and Caroline , all too eager to listen in, over-heard their whole discussion.

She had watched a show on time travelers and she wondered if they could be time travelers from the past, or worse.. Caroline looked all around her and nobody seemed to notice the two men, who stuck out like sore thumbs and were sure to be noticed in Sweet Valley California: Home to all the perfect or minimally flawed people of the world.

Caroline had never ever seen them before, not in Sweet Valley, they were dressed in blue jean suspenders, and she wasn't sure whether they were wearing anything under them, she couldn't remember. They were dirty and very vulgar in their dialect.

All that Caroline could remember , try as she might, was that one of them looked exactly like Popeye the Sailor man. He even had the same voice and accent as the man that played Popeye. Could they be time travelers, or worse? Ghosts? Caroline wondered.

Well there's one way to find out! Caroline silently told herself. She had to get close to them, close enough to pinch one of them. Caroline just had to find out what they were doing there, or if she was hallucinating. She moved her cart noisily, (as bad luck would have it, the only cart that she found had been one with a squeaky tire in dire need of an oiling. ) down the aisle towards them.

Caroline thought she heard Popeye call her a fat cat, but she was sure she had just imagined it. Were they even talking in human? She casually made her way closer, towards them, to better hear them. They stopped talking as soon she was in ear shot, so Caroline starting humming like a jolly woman, minding her own business, and it worked, they continued their chatter. This is what they said. (To the best of Caroline's recollection,)

"

"Wooweee), HA HAAa! Ashes to ashes and dust to dust if it wasn't for women our peckers would rust! ." The fat one wheezed. They were creating such a ruckus from laughing so hard, that Caroline could not believe she was the only one noticing. Convinced she was hallucinating, she pushed her rickety cart quickly back towards them, trying hard to memorize all they had said.

She saw that the fat one, or "Curly" as Caroline had penned him, was missing most of his teeth. His two front teeth were abnormally chiseled and small like baby teeth. He was missing both canines on each side of his top set of teeth. she couldn't see any lower teeth. His fat tongue seemed to obstruct any further view as he chewed with his mouth open on what looked like hay or straw from his torn hat which was unraveling everywhere.

She didn't care about acting nonchalant anymore. She took out her claws and aimed the sharpest one towards the easiest target . Like a mad mom in a mini-van , Caroline recklessly came straight towards them. Caroline's cart racketed loudly like a heavy chain smoker suffering from bronchitis or asthma.

She saw both of their eyes get wide with fear as they realize she was on a collision course with them. She had tried to poke the fat one, but she was going too fast, her cart ran over his foot; with all of Caroline's weight pushing down on him by accident, before her fingernail could get close enough to poke him.

"Oops, not a ghost."

Scared out of her wits, she accelerated like it was nobody's business, accidentally running over Pope-eyes feet as well. Both men had cried out in pain, but the fat one started crying.

"I know you cain't help bein ugly! But you could-at least stayed home!" She heard the fat one shout after her. That was the last thing she heard as she abandoned her cart and ran to her car. Caroline really thought they were going to come chase her for smashing their toes. Yes Sweet Valley was this dull on this monday night, and Caroline appreciated any source of gossip.

* * *

" Oh my GOD Steven! Was that Vilma from Scooby Doo who just ran out of here, or was it Caroline Pearce?" Aaron Dallas asked his partner Steven Wakefield. The couple had been shopping at SVFarmers Market for groceries for their condo on Monday night , and they had been waiting in line when they saw what had happened.

"I have no idea, all i saw was a round colored smear with yellow leggings run towards the exit, it could have been Vilma, ." Steven told Aaron referring to the strange manner in which Caroline ran, just like Vilma from Scooby.

"Anyways, Steven, so Lizzie called to tell us that we are invited to spend the weekend with her and Bruce. She wasn't supposed to say anything to us, but Lizzie knows how much we hate surprises, so she told me that Bruce was going to going to throw a fundraiser to help the SVVOR, (Sweet Valley Victims of Rape) and then they were going to throw a private party in my honor, for my investigative work for Bruce Patman. Lizzie says that she thinks Bruce is going to offer me a coveted position on one of his companies. "

"I told Lizzie that it wasn't necessary, that i did it for her, but she says that Bruce was impressed. Can you believe it?" Aaron asked Steven. Steven kissed him and gave him a proud loving hug. "Of course i can, because what you did was amazing."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All the character's, names and everything else in it, features Author Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley High, Sweet Valley University, The Sweet Life, And Sweet Valley Confidential, series , all of which belong to Francine Pascal. All rights, ownership belong to Francine Pascal. This is a fan of Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley book Series that i wrote as a continuation/fanfiction of Francine Pascal's The Sweet Life. If Francine Pascal or anyone who owns the right to Sweet Valley asks me to pull it down,i will dutifully delete this story.**


	2. The Dirty Truth About Ryan

Jessica Wakefield was in trouble. Big trouble. Ryan, the meat-head lifeguard that both she and her sister Elizabeth had been drooling over during their SVU years, had  
been hiding a terribly ugly secret about his past that he had refused to share with her twin sister Elizabeth.

Ryan had obviously felt bad about sharing his secret with Lizzie, and yet that jerk face had been more than happy to share it with Jessica, the moment she tried to steal him from Lizzie. Jessica had planned to get the truth out of him by sleeping with him and it

worked exactly as planned. The only thing was, that this wasn't just any ordinary secret that he had been keeping from everyone. **Ryan's secret was that he had a dirty penis.**

* * *

After Jessica had sex with Ryan without using any sort of protection (condom), Ryan had given Jessica a token of his love for her. One that she was sure to remember him by. Jessica wished that she had never found out what **The Truth about Ryan** was, because she had to seek treatment at the Sweet Valley Women's Health Center, at Planned Motherhood for her STD's .

_It wasn't Jessica's faulty judgement, no, Jessica never blamed herself whenever thinga went wrong. This was all Lizzie's fault; if Lizzie hadn't been so damn frugal, then Lizzie would have slept with Ryan, and if Lizzie had been less intelligent as well, she would have not used protection , both of which described Jessica. The stupid slutty and now Dirty twin. _

Jessica had planned on getting Ryan to confess his secret to her , by sleeping with him and it worked. **They had sex and only after did he break the news**. SURPRISE!

_She couldn't believe how Ryan could do something so fucked up as to give her an STD , when all she had ever done to him was love him. Jessica wished she had forced Ryan to use a condom, it would have protected her from Ryan's disgusting contagious germs._

If only Elizabeth had found out herself what his secret had been; if only Liz had been a better sister and looked out for her, then it would have been Lizzie, here instead of Jessica, in the first place. Why should Jessica suffer when it had been Liz's boyfriend in the first place!

* * *

Jessica looked around the room, noticing how she was the prettiest, classiest woman there. She felt like she did not belong there. **_These things shouldn't happen to beautiful people, like me. I thought only ugly, poor people got STDs_**. She sobbed. Jessica almost wanted to run out of there and never look back, but she couldn't. because she had to find out why it burned when she peed.

She was also having **an abnormal amount of heavy smelly discharge** down there, and she was sick and tired of having to throw away her _stained underwear_.

Damn you Lizzie! This is all your fault. Jessica suddenly felt very angry at Elizabeth. If Todd had always been my boyfriend instead of yours, this never would have happened to me! Jessica seethed.


	3. My Dear Sweet Sister

Jessica picked up her purse and walked up to the window to sign in: _Elizabeth Wakefield_. Jessica expertly signed her sisters name in cursive, almost exactly like Elizabeth's signature. She put the pen up to her lips, admiring her great forging skills, but she quickly brought the pen down and wiped her lips in disgust upon realizing it was a pen that everyone in the clinic held at one point or another.

"Ugh." Jessica groaned.

The morbidly obese but kind-faced woman sitting behind the glass window looked up from her desk and peered at Jessica from above her reading glasses.

Jessica stifled a laugh as she saw how big her eyes looked. She looked like something straight out of a cartoon. Wearing those reading glasses, the woman's eyes reminded Jessica of that animated film about that robot WALL-E. She had to control herself from laughing, despite herself.

Realizing that she was staring at the woman for too long, Jessica cleared her throat and offered her a sweet, friendly smile. **The last thing Jessica needed was any more bad Karma.**

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened. "Elizabeth Wakefield?"

Jessica had almost forgotten she was supposed to be Elizabeth, but she quickly composed herself and acknowledged her presence.

The woman looked at the clip-board that she was holding in both hands before directing Jessica to follow her inside.

She led her to a room that Jessica had not been to or seen during her first visit to the clinic. _Probably because there are several doctors who work here_. Jessica silently reasoned.

The door to this particular room had a gold placard with the words "Boss" written in gold plating on it, and just below the placard you could barely make out the faded imprinted words "Office" that were once written on the door.

"Boss?" Jessica smirked.

"The Doctor will be in to see you shortly, in the meantime please take a seat."

* * *

Jessica looked around the room in awe. There were so many framed certificates on the wall but she didn't bother to read what any of them said. It reminded her of stamps, like being in a room with postage stamps all over the walls. It made her feel claustrophobic and for some unknown reason had the effect of making her feel small.

Jessica tried to mentally pump herself into being brave,she was a cheerleader after-all. She had to get through this like a boss.

She wondered if there was somehow a hidden spy camera somewhere in that teddy bear that was facing directly towards her. She casually walked up to the bookcase as if she was looking at a book that had interested her. Then she swatted at it, causing the stuffed animal to skimmy off the shelf and fall to the ground.

Jessica heard heavy-heeled footsteps approaching, and the door fully opened. She almost fainted when she saw who the doctor was. It was none other than Dr. Alexandra Enid Rollins!

Finally. after an unbearably long, uncomfortable moment, Enid spoke:

"Why hello there, Elizabeth." She offered Jessica a friendly hand shake.

Jessica pretended not to see her out-stretched hand, she kept her gaze cast downwards - in order to avoid having to make direct eye-contact with her old high-school classmate, Enid. She stared at Jessica expressionless.

Enid extravagantly made her way to her chair , pausing for drama before casually taking her seat behind the mahogany-colored executive-oak desk.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Wakefield, I have here your analysis, care to see it?" Enid held out the file so that Jessica could take it.

She caught how Enid was mocking the fact that Liz was still single by calling her by her full maiden name. Jessica accepted the manila folder from her , and she nervously read the results.

To Jessica's complete dismay, she saw that she had indeed tested positive for a few things, Clamydia, a yeast infection, and a U.T.I.

Jessica burst into tears. Doctor Enid did not say anything at first, it almost seemed like she was actually enjoying watching who she truly believed was Elizabeth Wakefield, her sister, receiving the terrible news.

"Just give me the pills please, th-there is a cure, _right_? " Jessica hoarsely implored.

Enid handed Jessica a box of tissues, the way one would give a beggar woman a quarter to ease her pitiful woes.

* * *

"**Well now**, _it isn't really a death sentence_,** it is curable**, _Elizabeth_, but it is also highly contagious, you must take this prescription that I am writing for you to a local pharmacy, to pick up your medicine. Of course, **anyone and everyone** that you have had sexual contact with must come in for treatment as well." Dr. Rollins stated in a voice that had a noticeable sneer.

She wrote Jessica her prescription and hesitated before finally handing it to her.

"Oh! One more thing." Enid said as she reached into a bottom drawer and pulled out a bag full of rubber condoms.

She handed the zip-lock bag full of condoms to Jessica as she winked condescendingly at her and said; "Free , on the house."

Jessica knew that she had to tell the truth about who she really was, because Elizabeth was sure to find out about what Jessica had done to her; but she couldn't bring herself to confess, not now, not with Enid sneering down at her menacingly, like a tyrant.

Jessica accepted the bag of condoms as she dabbed a tissue at her eyes. With her tail in between her legs, she walked out of there realizing that there really could be no worse shame than what she had just experienced.


	4. Ken Gives Todd Some Advice

Meanwhile back at the Wilkins residence:

Todd was waiting in the dark, for his wife Jessica to come home. He had been so angry that he had fallen asleep on their sofa.

Todd was also still recovering from when he attempted to shave his balls having taken Ken's advice, due to the constant irritation he had been feeling during sex and when peeing.

He had asked his friend Ken Matthews for advice and Ken had confided to him about how shaving off your pubic hair made sex more pleasant for both the male and female, and how things felt cleaner down there after doing so.

Todd didn't believe it was his bad hygiene causing his discomfort and dull pain. He truly believed that he could have either a gallbladder or kidney stone.

Ken confided to Todd Wilkins that when he and Lila Fowler had started dating; that she had made it perfectly clear what the conditions for sex were.

"Absolutely No hair!" Lila had demanded, and so it was.

"Is Lila .." Todd broke off catching himself mid sentence. "

"Lila's what? Oh, you mean is Lila shaved? (laugh) Of course she is. "

There was a moment of silence as Todd pictured Lila naked and shaved.

Feeling a bit stupid for the image of his sexy wife that he had given Todd, Ken opted to change the subject.

"Oh by the way, Todd, don't take this the wrong way man, but did Caroline Pearce send you that text about her blog that she wrote on sex.?"

"Yeah, some crazy shit, about it stinking like old tuna-fish, right?" Todd laughed.

"Ahaha, Nah man, not tuna, she said that it smelled or tasted like rotten mayo-, or some nasty shit like that, but how would she know right? ." Ken laughed.

"She probably knows what she's talking about, Ken. Jessica thinks that Caroline and Enid are secret lovers, but that crap, that's just a little too much."

"Yeah, that's **cking sick. Hahah." Both men laughed.

* * *

"Alright then man, I appreciate the advice, keep in touch man."

Todd ended the call and he realized that he had gotten really turned on by the visual of Lila.

Todd closed his eyes and thought about Lila, imagining her naked.

After he finished, he wiped himself clean with a napkin and prepared himself.

He was imagining Jessica's delighted reaction to his baby-soft hairlessness when he carelessly moved the sharp razor-blade over the underside of his ball-sack a big too fast, nicking a piece of his skin off.

"Oh no! I'm going to bleed to death! Help!"

He frantically ran out of the bathroom yelping, completely naked and with his left hand cupping his balls.

He picked up his cell phone, to call 911, but then he realized how embarrassing and ridiculous he would look like to the paramedics, so he decided against it.

Todd could not find a way to stop the bleeding. He tried calling Ken but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Todd realized he needed a band-aid, but he could not find any. He had no choice but to make a temporary one by using some toothpaste and tape on it to control the bleeding.


	5. Jessica's Crusty Panties

He quickly dressed himself , grabbed his keys , and drove to the nearest convenience store. He bought the first band aids he saw, paid for them , and drove home. He was relieved to see that Jessica wasn't home yet, he wasn't ready for some "Lucy! You have some 'splaining to do!" from her yet.

Truly fearing the possibility of losing his manhood, Todd Wilkins took out one band-aid and pulled his boxers down, looking to remove the makeshift band-aid he had constructed in an emergency. To Todd's complete and utter surprise, it was no longer there. It must have fallen off during the trip to the store. Todd realized. Todd shrugged, as he took out a band-aid, peeled it, and carefully placed it over the wounded area on his ball. He changed his mind upon seeing how badly it looked and realizing how Jessica was sure to see it and say something. He didn't want her to criticize him yet again, once she knew what he had done. Besides, a huge band-aid looked pretty ridiculous especially in that place. No problem , I'll just take the box back. He told himself. Where did i leave the receipt? He looked all around but could not find it.

Defeated, Todd returned to the bathroom and cleaned up his mess. Then an idea struck him. The trash can! He opened up the wastebasket and began digging. He saw something white and wrinkled like a receipt sticking up at the bottom. Intrigued , he pulled it out but it wasn't the receipt, it was somebody's underwear! Could it be Jessica's underwear? Todd wondered, scratching his chin. He gave it a good whiff and realized that it was dirty. Disgusted by the odor he had just inhaled, he opened up the underwear to inspect it further. It had heavy stains in the crotch area. Then, his bottom lip quavered and he was suddenly overwhelmed with grief and anxiety over the sudden realization that they belonged to Jessica.

Todd was livid. He recognized what those crust stains were, he knew damn well what they were. They were sex stains. Images of Jessica bringing her lover over to their house, and Jessica letting him come all over her underwear like a cheap slut filled his mind and he punched a hole into the bathroom wall, he had accidentally dug the panties into the crushed wall and so he had to reach back in and pry them out again, making him even angrier. He smashed the crusty underwear into his coat pocket and waited for Jessica to come home.

Todd now had evidence of Jessica's infidelity, and he had enough. He was sick of being married to "Jessie from the block." He grimaced. She had probably slept more than a hundred men, even more than all the men in Sweet Valley. How could he have been so stupid, so blind. She was a manipulative compulsive liar. A terrific actress, and he had truly been convinced that she had changed, but he always suspected that married life had not really changed her at all.


	6. Good-bye to Love

Jessica had been busy driving around and waiting at the pharmacy for her medication, and she was exhausted and all to happy to be back home. She parked her car in their driveway and she looked at her phone, to check how many times Todd had called her. She was shocked to see that she had no missed calls; not even a text message from her husband.

Suspicious, she quickly gathered her belongings and carried them inside. "Todd!? He-lo-oh Anybody home ?" Jessica called. The lights were all out but his car was there, so she knew he was home. Jessica fumbled with her keys and finally flicked on the light switch. Materializing before her instantaneously was a phantom. Jessica screamed, but then she saw it wasn't a phantom, it was only Todd. Her weird-o husband.

Todd's eyes flashed accusingly at Jessica. Jessica placed her hand over her heart and gave him a "Are you serious?!" look as she groaned in disgust at his strange behavior. "Todd, do you mind telling me why you are sitting in the dark by yourself waiting for me? **BABE That isn't normal, it's weird**."

Jessica said as she smacked him playfully on the head with her hand. She laughed, oblivious to the look on Todd's face.

She leaned down to pick up the bag she had dropped. As Jessica bent down, she happened to see a piece of bloodstained paper with tape and white creamy stuff on it, a few inches from her head. "Eww! Todd! Look, What is this?!" Jessica squealed.

"Give me that!' Todd yelled, after eyeballing the bloody make-shift band-aid from the corner of his eye.

Todd Snatched it from Jessica and tossed it in the trash.

"Who is it this time, huh? Someone I know? A mutual friend? Or just another nameless fuck." Todd spat out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Offended by his vulgarity Jessica refused to answer him. She scowled at Todd as she folded her arms, while leaning back against the kitchen counter. He stared at her with the look of a serial killer gone mad.

Jessica held his gaze "Todd, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I am talking about."

"I don't know what you mean." Jessica softly said.

Since Jessica had lowered her tone of voice, it relaxed Todd a little.

"Where were you just now? " Todd asked her .

"My grandma made me some oatmeal cookies, and she asked me to come pick them up at my parents house." Jessica replied, refusing to make eye contact with Todd.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Todd bend down to tie his shoe or something.

"Cookies, right Jessica.. Oh wait..Don't tell me , your grandma gave you these too.?"

Todd held out the bag of condoms that had fallen from her purse, she felt trapped. S

"Those are for Elizabeth, she asked me to get her some."

Todd laughed.

"Blame it on Elizabeth, you're good at that. I'm not falling for another one of your tricks, Jessica i'm done with you."

He tossed the bag back towards her, and they landed on the kitchen counter near Jessica.

"Keep these, you need them more than Elizabeth."

"Maybe I will." Jessica's voice coldly threatened.

"It's over." Todd said indifferently as he walked to the front door, with Jessica's dirty underwear securely zipped up in his pocket, ofcourse.

Jessica angrily shouted at him as he walked out on her. "You will be sorry for this, Todd Wilkins, **mark my words**!" She grabbed the bag of condoms off the kitchen table and threw the bag at Todd's big head. hitting him squarely on the back of the head with a spongy "SMACK."

Jessica watched Todd furiously yell, " You^#**#* bitch!" Todd then got into his car and drove off. The bright bag of yellow rubber condoms, seemingly laughing at her from where they had fallen on the driveway.


	7. Heartless Monster

Todd Wilkins had been speeding his way to the house he shared with his wife Jessica, he had to, in order to try and save his belongings from being donated to charity, or sold for a dollar. He kept looking at his phone; reading the nasty text that Jessica had sent him , over and over again until he wanted vengeance. Jessica had threatened to get rid of his "useless junk", as she referred to everything he owned; if he did not come by to pick his crap up before 2pm.

Unbeknownst to Todd, Jessica had thrown everything on the front lawn the night he walked out on her. She waited until a day or two before she decided to say anything about it. Jessica had just sent him a new text telling Todd to hurry up because strangers kept passing by, taking whatever they thought they could get away with since there was no FOR SALE, or FREE sign posted anywhere.

**Uh Oh Todd. Maybe you should HURRY up and COME NOW because people r passing by taking your things and THERE are ONLY A FEW THINGS LEFT, THE HEAVY STUFF**.

Todd had gotten into his car and sped all the way to their house before he was really left with nothing after he had received the first text. "**What a bitch."** Todd muttered under his breath. He clenched his teeth and parked his **Audi** on the curb, far away enough from their house to prevent Jessica from hearing his arrival. Todd saw the shameless way Jessica had thrown his stuff into a huge pile on their lawn, she had broken several of his trophies. He had to cool himself down before dealing with Jessica

Todd miserably sat in his car furiously revising the text messages that Jessica had sent him. Why did it always seem like they were fighting? He almost wanted to convince himself that she used to be different that Jessica used to be sweet, forgiving, and that she used to bring him such warmth, happiness, and love.

_WHO AM I KIDDING?_ Todd told himself. Jessica had never been that way with him, nor had she ever produced such feelings in his heart.

He tried to remember .. He saw Jessica's face, angelic, sweet, full of tears as she told him how much she would miss him when he was leaving to Vermont. "_What am I thinking_? "Todd snapped himself out of his daydream. He realized that it wasn't Jessica's face he was seeing, nor her love he was remembering. The girl he was remembering was Elizabeth Wakefield.

Feeling melancholy , he pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. He angrily got out of his car, opened up the trunk , and pulled out the crusty underwear he had hidden under his spare tire. _Great! Now the. Have a huge tire mark on them as well._

_Alright Jessica , you want to play nasty, let's play your game_. Todd angrily gritted. He quietly walked up to his neighbor's house. Todd greeted his neighbor and asked him if he could borrow some items that he needed because he was having a special garage sale and he needed a few things to put up.

His neighbor had seen what Jessica had done with his personal belongings, and he gladly provided everything Todd needed to complete his task.

Times like these being a reporter had its perks. He reached inside his pocket and retrieved the infamous panties. He tied it to the pole , and using his camera, took a bunch of pictures of the whole scene. Up close, from the side, every angle possible until he felt confident he had gotten the perfect picture. Before he made his get-away, He asked his neighbor to do him a final favor and to keep an eye out for thieves who wanted to take his stuff.


	8. Clamidiatitis

_Enid fantasizes about saving Bruce from Elizabeth and having mad, angry, wild sex with Bruce Patman who is Elizabeth's Boyfriend. _

* * *

**Early in the morning soonafter; at Planned Motherhood:**

* * *

Enid sat in her office conspiring just how she would make the call. If I call him, Bruce is sure to recognize my voice. Enid contemplated, scratching the mole she had always had, hidden underneath her chin. She pulled on the single shiny hair she had growing from it, and when she released it, it became a tight curl.

Earlier, Enid Rollins was looking through a catalog of adult sex toys. She had highlighted in yellow a product called "The Squirting P**nis.

"Super-soft,flexible, realistic and battery-powered." Enid mumbled.

Enid checked off and circled a few more tantalizing products that she was interested in purchasing.

She felt lonely. It was hard enough to find a suitable boyfriend in California, but in Sweet Valley, it was near to impossible to find even a suitable sex partner, and a husband? Even more impossible . Hell, the only guys available had been Ken Matthews; Todd Wilkins, and Bruce Patman.

At least Todd had given her a chance in SVU , and he had slept with her, so she didn't feel completely undesirable.

* * *

Enid was about to dial the national std line to do the dirty job for her, but she decided not to. Not being able to hear what Bruce's reaction was, really took the fun out of doing this necessary, but vengefully satisfying, evil deed.

Elizabeth had not yet brought anyone in for treatment, and Enid knew that Liz was dating Bruce. She had always been jealous of Elizabeth Wakefield.

It had delighted Enid to her core when she first found out about Jessica stealing

Todd away from Elizabeth. Enid had slept with Todd back in college, but he hadn't been with Liz during their short-lived romance, if she could even really call it that.

Enid suddenly realized that it was up to her to try and warn Bruce. She would rescue him! Maybe then Bruce would feel so grateful to her for having saved him that -. ... Enid moaned as she envisioned herself having wild passionate screaming sex with Bruce, then she grabbed her mobile and excitedly searched for his number in her contact list. Enid would save Bruce from that dirty Elizabeth!

She was about to call Bruce Patman's mobile, when she received an

unexpected , incoming call on her office phone line.

The caller I.D. said Jessica Wilkins.

"Hello medical office building of planned womanhood, this is Dr. Rollins speaking." Enid proudly projected into the phone.

"Hi, this is Jessica Wakefield. This is very hard for me to do so please .."

"Jessi-c-a..I am sorry bu-." Enid tried to interrupt her but Jessica had kept on talking. . Jessica's voice sounded kind of funny to her, and that was when she realized that it wasn't really a person talking live with her, but a pre_recorded message that was being played into the phone.

"I just want to confess that it wasn't Elizabeth , it was really me, Jessica, who saw you yesterday. I used Lizzie's I.D. out of fear. I am so sorry. I just broke up with Todd over this. It turns out that one of his ex girlfriends, She's uh-mm dead now- she died a long time ago, and so- yeah. You **DO** remember Todd's ex girlfriend , **Gin Yung- Suh**? Well it turns out _Gin_ did not die of cancer after-all. (Nervous pause) Todd just admitted to me that she was really sick from an std, and that she had been really sick with- uhh, oh yeah -Clamidiatitis. (nervous laugh).

"Anyways Enid, I mean Dr. Enid- she had that nasty std, she died from it. Todd just told me _that Gin gave it to him_, and that is how I ended up with it too. That sick bastard, he gave it to me without even knowing it. I broke up with him over this. Please respect my privacy and don't tell anyone, I owe you one, big-time! Good-bye!"

The pre- recorded message ended and the line disconnected.


	9. Todd Gets Wet

Todd Wilkins was feeling reminiscent as he drove around  
in his car. Why was he thinking about Elizabeth and not  
his wife Jessica? He knew why. He just didn't want to admit  
it to himself or to anyone.

The truth was not something that anyone could ever find out. Todd knew. He couldn't hide the nagging voice or the guilt he carried with him, like burden in his heart.

"You want to know the truth, Liz? The truth is, that I married Jessica, your sister because I knew you did not love me anymore, Elizabeth." Todd laughed with tears flooding his eyes.

To the night sky he confessed:

"I admit it, I am a coward, I didn't mean to hurt you Liz. All I ever wanted was to be with you Liz. It's your fault you threw it all away, it was you who couldn't stop cheating on me."

He was relieved to finally be able to express his unspoken pain even if it was only to himself.

"The truth is, that It was **you** who devalued me. It was **you** who me feel like shit for being so _unworthy _for not being good enough to make you mine."

Todd sadly laughed, not caring if anyone thought he was crazy or if anyone heard his cries.

"Then, Jessica, your sister, came along and she made me feel so good. She wanted me, she told me she needed me and loved me. She gave me what you were supposed to give to me. You said you loved me, and like a fool I believed you. What was I supposed to do, knowing that the girl I loved; **YOU**, thought that I was only good enough to be her boyfriend, but not good enough to be her first?! "

By now Todd had gotten out of his car and was shouting his confession to the darkness of the night. Todd yelled,

"I waited so long for you Elizabeth, I put up with all the shit you did to me, I always took you back because I loved you!"

Tears were running down his face as he released everything he had hidden in his heart.

He heard a window open in an upstairs room in the house he had somehow sauntered under without realizing it.

A man in a white snow hat , wearing a long white/dress-like pajama piece appeared and before Todd had time to react, he felt a bucket-full of ice cold water splash over his face and head.

"Shutup!" he angrily yelled down at Todd.

* * *

Enid had called Caroline to tell her a hilarious

story about how a new patient of hers ; she didn't say who; had tested positive for a std, only to call her office with a ridiculous fake story about how she had used her sister's name instead of hers, and that it was her husband's ex who gave her the std through him.

Caroline Pearce could hardly believe her ears. She squealed  
like a pig about to get her mouth stuffed. With gossip  
that is! She had just hung up the phone with Enid  
Rollins and she had confided in her a juicy piece of  
information. It could be big, outrageouS.  
She turned on her computer and she logged into her blog.

Caroline Wrote in all caps:

STD SCARE FOR A CERTAIN SWEET VALLEY COUPLE AFTER WIFE TESTS POSITIVE FOR STD! IS HIS  
EX GIRLFRIEND TO BLAME OR IS THERE MORE TO THIS STORY?

Of course everything she ever blogged about were just rumors He said/she said  
reporting. But there still existed, the possibility of it really being  
true.


	10. Giving up

Todd decided he was going to do some private investigating of his own. He parked his car underneath a huge weeping willow tree, that was on the part just above the hill looking over their house. He concentrated his attention on the bright pink front door that Jessica had painted to define her house, which looked exactly like every other house on this wealthy side of town. Todd waited, he had nothing else to do.

He knew that if he waited long enough that he would find out who Jessica was cheating on him with. and the she would have to admit it. An hour passed by, and he closed his eyes. He thought about the whole range of events that he had just gone through. He had called ken, ... He had gotten off on imagining Lila Fowler naked , sexy and shaven. He had wanked off to Lila before he had attempted to shave himself... Then he had almost bled to death while shaving...then finding .Jessica's under-wear.. . He wondered if it really was his wife's dirty panties, disgusted.

His mind then shifted to Lila once again, beautiful, mysterious, sexy Lila .

Lila , Lila Lila. First it had been Liz, now he couldn't stop thinking about Lila. Todd felt like visiting her. Sure they were both married , and it was wrong, but was there really anything wrong about wanting to see her?

He didn't think so. I'll just check up on her, Todd told his reflection in the rearview mirror of his Audi

**I'LL DO KEN A FAVOR... Yeah. A FAVOR, LIKE WHEN I ASKED KEN TO TAKE CARE AND WATCH LIZ FOR ME , when I had moved away to Vermont! Todd reasoned.**

"Fuck this bitch and her crust underwear!" Todd yelled. He gave one last bitter look at Jessica's house and sped toward Lila and Ken's neighborhood.

Todd felt himself grow bigger just picturing Lila Fowler naked. Were her nipples taut as well ? Or were her breasts full and round, did she have big round, pink nipples that begged to be touched.?" Todd was completely turned on by his fantasy of Lila that he completely forgot about Jessica , his balls hurt, he wasn't sure why, but he adjusted himself to accommodate the growth and tightness he was feeling in his jeans.

Todd had always had a huge crush on Lila during high school, but Todd being the toad that he always was, had been faithful to Elizabeth. Tied down. Todd realized that he was probably just about the only guy that hadn't been tossed around like popcorn between the hottest women in Sweet Valley. Lila Fowler was certainly the sexiest brunette that he knew. It seemed like Lila only dated bad guys. Or was that all in Todd's head? He wish he knew.


	11. Todd Gets Jealous

Todd was driving near Bruce's mansion, on his way to Lila's when he saw Bruce's Porsche turn the corner. Todd had planned his route hoping to catch a glimpse of Liz, when Bruce spotted him.

Todd watched as Bruce drove up to him and rolled the window down.

Bruce looked like a model. Todd realized. _Yeah a gay model_. Todd jealously told himself.

Todd stared at Bruce's chiseled features, wondering how much longer before his good looks would fade away.

Bruce's face was the picture of innocence, but Todd knew that Bruce was no saint.

Bruce pulled up beside Todd's Audi, he was just about to go looking for him, to invite him to the charity event he was hosting , that would take place on October 31st, Halloween.

Todd was not Bruce's favorite person. He had known about the whole Todd/Jessica affair all along; all of Todd and Bruce's mutual friends had known. He wasn't the kind of guy who went around cock-blocking anyone; but still, he felt certain he would not have let Elizabeth marry Todd without her first knowing the truth.

"Hey old man, you don't look too good, Girl problems?" Bruce teased.

"Nah." Todd lied..

"I was just about to go looking for you, I wanted to personally invite you to the Halloween Costume charity event, to benefit the SVVOR." Bruce chirped.

"Mandatory costumes? " Todd asked.

"Yep, come on don't be a party-pooper, it'll be fun."

Todd really hoped that Bruce would get fat or start balding soon.

Todd nodded and did a funny flick with two fingers on his forehead, some sort of sign language that Bruce did not understand.

Todd was wearing his black sunglasses. _Thrift store quality_. Bruce assumed.

Not one who enjoyed making fun of losers like Todd, Bruce shrugged. _Who cares if the guy is a bit thrifty_? It wasn't **his** problem.

"Sure thing, Bruce." Todd forced a smile, suddenly noticing Bruce eyeing his eyewear and feeling confident in his black sunglasses. Todd felt he looked like a cop whenever he wore them, he felt like a badass.

Bruce's window elegantly rolled itself back up with the push of a button. He watched Bruce make a quick u-turn back and into his mansion and disappear beyond the black wrought iron gates.

Todd groaned. He almost wanted to turn and head back to the hotel that he was temporarily staying at, but his car seemed to steer itself on towards Fowler Crest.

He knew that the football season had just begun, and so Lila was home alone or out shopping. He decided to stop by and check up on her, just to see her.

HE NEEDED to see her. Jessica was always saying how fake she was, and how she wasn't that cute anymore. But Todd could always hear the jealousy in Jessica's voice.


	12. Hanky-Panky

Todd arrived at Fowler mansion. The staff immediately recognized Todd, and he was allowed entry into Fowler Crest.

Todd felt like being un-Todd like for once. The Toad-Todd of before would have begged Jessica to take him back. "Consider him dead, Bitch." Todd whispered while running his comb through his hair.

Todd waved to them, feeling very much like a sneaky criminal who had just gotten past security. He then drove his car up on the long, treacherous hill , Then smoothly down the pathway that led to her driveway. The drive was extremely nauseating if you weren't used to it. It was better than having a moat full of gators, though, Todd joked, realizing how true it was.

Todd quickly searched for some gum; sprayed himself with some cologne, and combed his curly hair. He also checked to make sure his teeth were clean; and he took out any eye-boogers that he had. Only then did Todd exit his car.

Todd whistled as he surveyed the landscape, he had forgotten how rich Lila was, not that it mattered, Kitty was Kitty and she was Premium grade, a top quality kitty-kat.

The walk-way leading to Lila's castle, as Todd called it, was surrounded by lush gardens, it was landscaped to look like the castles in Spain, because the same kinds of flowers and plants that grow in Spain also grow in California.

He followed the path leading to Lila and to Todd's surprise, the front doors were wide opened.

"Hello?" Todd's voice sounding stronger as it echoed off the wall. He poked his head inside. He followed her voice into the west grand hall. He knew he really shouldn't sneak inside, but he wasn't going to go looking for the hired help either. It wasn't his fault they weren't doing their job.

* * *

Lila was in heated discussion over something on the phone with Jessica. It turned Todd on to know that in a few minutes Lila and him would be all over each other, he was sure that Lila would drop Jessica in a heartbeat to have sex with him, and she would not feel guilty about it.

"That Bitch! Jessica, did you read what Caroline Pearce wrote about me? "

"No Jess! You don't understand how dare she write that about me! She practically accused me of killing my first husband and setting fire to my house. Unhuhh.. okay.. true .. " " Well I forgot to mention, what she wrote about you, (laughs) Haha. -"

Lila Was pacing back and forth her back turned towards Todd.

Todd felt his pocket vibrate, Jessica kept texting him non-stop. He didn't even have to check it to know what it said. Jessica had been texting him repeatedly, saying things such as; " I am too good for you anyways; You are not even that cute, you should feel lucky to be with me."'

Blah-Blah, Pretty or not, she was too much drama for what it was worth, and Todd was sick of her.

He wondered how it was possible for Jessica to be on the phone with Lila and still be messaging him non-stop. He knew it, Jessica was some sort of witch.

* * *

Todd wasn't there to stare lovingly into Lila's gorgeous eyes. He wasn't going to be nobody's puppy. The truth was he was there for some hanky-panky, and he was positive that if he played his cards right, he would have Lila over his knees squirming with joy as he spanked her with one hand and -. Todd jumped in surprise as he felt a strong TAP On his shoulder.

"EXCUSE ME! SIR, WHAT do you think you are doing? ! " The creepy butler asked Todd In a voice loud enough to get Lila's attention.


	13. What Todd Wants He Gets

The butlers hand was still on Todd's shoulder as Todd turned around and he stared right at the butlers offending touch. Finally he removed his hand and Todd straightened out his clothes , specifically dusting off the spot that the butler had touched.

The butler was not amused. He stared at Todd with his Saint Bernard droopy puppy eyes as Lila, who had heard and seen what had happened (after she quietly told Jessica she had to go ,) "Got to go Jess, got company. " . "Samuel, it's ok, " Lila told her butler.

As soon as Samuel had left, Lila looked up at Todd wondering how long he had been standing there, listening to her.

Todd felt embarrassed at Lila's accusing stare, but God was she really pretty up close. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stand here eavesdropping , but I was in the neighborhood when I thought about you,,'_And KEN,, Todd quickly added. Todd had never seen Lila dressed like this before.

She was wearing absolutely no makeup, her cute freckles showing themselves across her well shaped nose, and across to her cheeks. Her lips were pouty but pink , Her hair the same color brown as always. There was nothing fake about her. Her breasts he saw were lifting up her plain gray sport sweater up towards Todd 's face it seemed, and he felt his pants get tighter with desire. Lila blushed and she noticed Todd staring at her chest "Ken isn't here Todd. " Lila sadly said, as she moved to turn away from Todd's wolf_like stare. "I know." Todd admitted , as he nervously cleared his throat Lila's blushed deepened as she suddenly felt self conscious. "Ken told me about how you decided not to travel with him during the football season, and I figured it might cheer you up to have some company. You know, like, un-expectantly."


	14. A Winner

Lila was embarrassed at being caught off guard with no makeup on.

Growing up in Sweet Valley, Lila knew that in order for a woman _to be beautiful_, you **had to have perfect skin. **

Lila had been caught off guard with no make up on, by Todd Wilkins. Her ugly freckles ruining her pretty face. To Lila, having freckles was just as bad as having acne scars all over your face

"Hey, Lila, look at me, I'm talking to you."(laugh) Todd grabbed her small, feminine hand silently adding; _Now take of your clothes and let me grab__ those DD's. _

Todd's mouth felt dry. He wasn't sure if it was because of Lila looking so damn sexy or just nervous anticipation.

"You look beautiful Lila._" _Silently adding ; _But you would look even more beautiful naked, with me on top of you. _

"My boobs say thank you, how nice of you to notice." Lila dryly said, referring to the way he was looking at her chest and not her face.

_I wonder what he wants_. Lila tried to read his eyes, but she found it hard to catch his gaze because he was too busy ogling her DD's. .

Lila was about to shut the door in his face, but something in her wanted him there. Todd was definitely good-looking, she thought he was smoking hot.

Besides she had never seen Todd acting this way towards her, he was practically panting like a dog in heat.

* * *

Todd realized that Lila wasn't about to comfort him or let him feel her soft tender breasts, but God, did he want to, so he decided to play the part of the victim.

"Jessica and I split up." Todd told her, suddenly looking very injured.

"Come with me. " Lila said, suddenly feeling motherly towards Todd.

She noticed his eyes twinkle as he followed behind her into the Wine room.

Todd saw Lila notice the smile he couldn't hide in his eyes. Lila was a smart woman, he knew that she had to know damn well what he wanted.

They were followed by one of her many servants.

Lila was about to order the servant to pour them some wine , but she had noticed the look that had crossed Todd's face when the servant-girl had followed them inside.

"Carry on." Lila waved her hand lightly in the air. Lila, watched Todd from the corner of her eye , hoping she hadn't appeared too arrogant for dismissing the servant in that fashion.

Lila poured both her and Todd some wine.


	15. Comforting Todd part 4

Whether she felt motherly or not, Lila was a woman, a lonely one at that, her NFL star hubby away from her nearly year-round. Lila noticed that Todd was remarkably good-looking, he was sexy too, she kept catching him staring at her breasts, she liked it, She loved the way it made guys go stupid , she was enjoying having this effect on Jessica's husband, after all Jessica had dated her own husband Ken Matthews.

Lila suddenly wasn't feeling so motherly. She poured herself another glass as she offered Todd one too. Todd looked so hopeless she jokingly offered him the whole bottle, and to her amusement he actually took it from her. Lila didn't really mind catching him ogling her boobs for like the hundredth time. She decided to have a little fun with him and toy him about it.

"Does it bother you?" Todd asked Lila as he tried not to look down at her boobs. Lila slowly shook her head, her face was inches away from his. She was leaning in towards him seductively. Her brown hair fell down in shiny waves around her face.

"No it doesn't bother me, Todd." Lila mumbled, seductively.

"You're ****ing sexy ." Todd murmured as he moved away from her, resting his head back on the couch's headrest.

Lila's eyes narrowed, normally she would have gotten so insulted at Todd for resisting her. Am I am losing it? Lila reflected. She thought about Ken and groaned. She covered her face in both hands and tried to wipe the grogginess away. She stood up and noticed Todd watching her.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" said Lila, who was trying to change the subject.

She was feeling the effects of the wine. and she felt good. She had never really felt this attraction towards Todd , maybe because he had never made a play for her. and right then, seeing him sitting so close to her on the couch, Lila found him irresistibly cute. It was no secret who Todd came there to see.

"Both, but I think it's just you." Todd had finished the bottle of champagne himself and Lila knew he was probably going to last just only a few minutes before the alcohol clouded his senses entirely.

"You know what they say, Todd a drunk man never lies." Lila said.

She stretched out her arms dreamily, making sure to brush up against Todd. Feeling a little tipsy from all that wine, she felt like flirting with him. Todd was feeling the effect of Lila's sexiness more so than the wine he thought. Without meaning to, Todd laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

She tried to stand up but she tripped over Todd's long legs, and this time, it really was an accident, lila fell on top of him as she lost her balance. Embarrassed , Lila laughed good-naturedly, as she realized he was hugging her. Lila had fallen directly into his arms. Todd might be drunk.. but he wasn't stupid, at least not when it came to the opposite sex. He had been under her spell since he saw her. Lila knew It was wrong for her to be so close to Todd. Her pelvic bone was pressing hard onto his leg.

Or is that something else? She wondered as she felt herself give away to the alcohol. Lila lost consciousness but not before she felt herself rubbing up his body, her lips searching for the warmth of his mouth. Todd's body reacted to her heat like a match stick to phosphorus.

"Lila?" he whispered. He had to know what she was thinking. Was she feeling what he was feeling? Or was it just the wine?

Todd realized that Lila had passed out when he couldn't get a reply from her. Todd's hand had somehow gotten inside the back side of her thong. He withdrew his hand and tried to focus. Todd could have easily licked, grabbed, poked and touched her and nobody would even know it, but Todd was a gentleman he wasn't going to take advantage at this blessed woman not without her consent or participation.

He was exhausted but he too drunk to go home. He wasnt going to leave Lila there in her condition.

"Samuel!" Todd deeply called out He heard footsteps pitter-pattering towards Todd's voice. Samuel found lady Lila unconscious in Todd Wilkins's arms.

"SAMUEL!" Todd slurred..

"Lila's passt out, I think she had too mush twun dwink."

"By the looks of it ..- so have you." Samuel scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

Todd watched as Samuel picked Lila up and carried her princess-style, but just as Samuel the butler was about to leave with her in his arms, Todd protested. Samuel should have been greatly offended, but he really cared about lila , she was like a daughter to him and he knew Todd's intentions were well-meant.

He was secretly impressed at how Todd had acted like a gentleman with Mrs. Lila. Todd told the butler to stay right there, in his slurred incoherent speech. Samuel understood what he was protesting at. Todd was afraid that since he could not walk up out of there without staggering or losing his own balance, that Samuel might take advantage of Lila's inebriation. As if Lila had never passed out alone before! Samuel silently told himself. Samuel didn't argue with Todd, instead he placed Lila onto her lounge chaise and brought a velvety blanket and covered her with it.

"Here have some water. " Samuel offered Todd a glass.

"Thanks." said Todd.

He stood up and smiled as he tried to walk towards Samuel. but he lost his balance and passed out.

"Todd what happened?" Lila asked him.

"Nothing." He said as he stretched and looked at his phone. "You sure?" "No." He lied. Lila laughed. "Darn." Todd laughed. "Ha Ha."

"Todd , do you think I'm sexy?" Lila asked as she titled her head to the side and lifted her chest up while sauntering towards him like a stripper.

A dreamy look came across his face as he sobered up a bit and said. "Hotter than hell." Lila knew what to do, she gave him her sexiest "Come hither" look. She put her arms around him, stuffing his face into her cleavage. Todd was in heaven. They fell together onto the comfy couch and tangled themselves with each other. She wanted to find out just how sexy he thought she was and if she could take his mind off Jessica, then lila would never have to listen to Jessica go on and on about how guys preferred Jessica with her small B cups and not Lila with her new double dee's.

Todd unfastened her bra and lifted her sweater off of her. Lila's nipples were perfect. It fascinated Todd to feel how beautiful she was. He looked up at lila's face as he squeezed, sucked, kissed, poked, tickled, rubbed. and nibbled every last bit of her. They were both breathing heavily by now. "Lila, i love you," Todd said as he sweetly kissed her DD's. then her neck and then her mouth,. Their lips hungrily pushing onto one another's. Their tongues delighting each other in movement, sucking, and waves. Todd took a deep breath and pulled her off of him. Lila was still panting and her eyes closed.

"Why did you stop?" "I'm sorry,Todd." Lila said, confused.

She suddenly felt very ashamed.

"You must think the worst of me. I just couldn't help myself, I'm so lonely and you make me feel so good." She threw herself into his arms and started crying. Lila looked at him questioningly and they kissed once again. Softly, sweetly and slowly. Lila rubbed her leg over his leg. He rubbed her back.

pLila realized that she had never been kissed like this before. She could feel his passion consuming her, and she realized she wanted all of him. She felt him unwrap something and she knew what was coming. For the second time that day, her doors were wide open and Todd eagerly entered her castle Todd got bored waiting for Lila to wake up post/sex so he asked Samuel for a sheet of paper to scribble on. Nobody knew this,but after Olivia had died holding on to the painting she had made of Ken Matthews naked, (She had refused to run to safety, fearing that her painting of naked Ken would be destroyed during the Earthquake), which it was.

Unfortunately for Olivia, she was right. She was crushed along with her painting and she died. Caroline Pearce had managed to post a picture of her moments before the earthquake and she was smiling dreamily with her eyes closed, hugging the painting. Rumor had it that police discovered her dead body, with that same happy smile on her face, At least she had died happy. Todd told himself. Anyways after that whole tragedy, Todd began drawing and to his surprise he drew pretty well. In fact, very damn well.

He had no idea he had it in him. His mother happened to see one of his drawings a while back and she told Todd that his grandfather was a famous poet and painter, and that his artwork was in the Sweet Valley Historical Museum of Fine Arts. Todd was a bit surprised when he saw what Samuel had brought To him. A painters easel. paints, crayons and charcoal pencils.

He wasn't expecting all of this but he wasn't about to complain either. Samuel was staring at him so Todd offered him a drink. Samuel refused.

"Do you ever get lonely? Samuel?" Todd asked the butler.

"NO!."The butler barked At Todd.

He looked at Lila, who had her back turned towards him; the velvety blanket covering her body. Todd closed his eyes and he pictured the way Lila had looked when she was standing at the door. His hand started scribbling, shadowing and coloring in everything he had remembered. An hour passed and when he opened his eyes , he saw that Lila was sitting down next to him,Todd stopped drawing and he turned beet red.

"Beautiful, Todd, I had no idea you were an artist. " Lila purred.

"Who is she Todd?"

Todd laughed. "Well I can't be that good, if you can't even tell who she is."

Lila just stared at Todd, looking deep into his soul.

"Well she is a sexy beautiful woman who looks just like you."

"She has really big boobs." Lila noted.

"I guess I did sort of exaggerate."

"She looks like me, Todd. Is your drawing of me?"

Lila asked him suggestively. Todd shrugged.

"I didn't know you liked big breasts since Jessica is always saying how you think women who are well endowed in their chest area, are ugly and how it's all fat anyways." Lila said in a husky feminine voice.

"Jessica always complains to me about how she thinks you are gay." Lila revealed.

She looked at Todd, preparing for the worst. To her relief, he did not appear bothered by what she had told him.

"She lied. " Todd simply said.

"Todd, I think you are sexy too, I love how you kiss me."

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right back." Lila put her hand on Todd's wrist as she stood up and left.

"Todd." Lila's soft voice was music to Todd's ears.

Todd almost choked on his own spit when he looked up. Lila appeared to be naked underneath a burgundy velvety -designer frou-frou- robe. Lila walked over to him and said.

" I want you to draw me wearing this. Wearing only this."

As Lila's robe fell to a pile near her feet. She was dressed in a zebra g-string thong. She put her hand on top of Todd's and slid her fingers into his,and moved her fingers into his and out again Todd stiffened, he gripped her hand tightly locking her fingers inside his and he closed his eyes.

"Lila you are so f**king sexy, you have no idea. "He said.

His eyes still closed, he didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment. He wanted to see her with his other senses. He felt Lila grab his other hand and move it slowly over her leg, up to her waist and under her shirt; sliding his hand around all the contours of her body. Lila leaned on him and kissed his lips softly at first then more passionately . "Lila, you are a goddess." Todd murmured. She watched Todd look at his phone and his expression turned grim. He almost threw his phone against the wall with rage, wanting to break it.

"That bitch!" Todd yelled.

He saw the fear in Lila's eyes and so he tried his best to control his anger..

"It's just Jessica, she keeps texting me non-stop." Todd played it down a notch.

After making love for the third time in a row, Lila had fallen asleep again and this time Todd really did have to leave. He looked at her silky mocha-tanned color body and then he saw her panties crumpled on the rug... He pretended to tie his shoes, in case were to Lila wake up. He looked at Lila to make sure she was asleep and he gingerly grabbed them. He just had to see what they looked like because he had definitely been rubbing up against them when Lila had been wearing them .

Todd went into the bathroom and he hesitated before he opened them up. Confusion seeped in, Lila's panties were clean, they had no staining whatsoever, he prepared himself for the worst; he was traumatized by Jessica's crusty shit, but he still went ahead and whiffed lila's panties, They smelled like Lila, he smelled them again , and again he loved the way Lila's panties smelled.

NotWanting to be called a panty sniffer he quickly put them back into his pocket and took them with him, He kissed Lila one last kiss he grabbed her DD'S and played with them lovingly before he left. Ken is a lucky man. He told himself as he drove home. He grabbed Jessica's crusty underwear and threw it out the window, and with Jessica's panties, went Todd's love for her. He really did not care about her anymore. He had found something better, even if Lila was married.


	16. Bruce Gets Tested

Bruce was sitting down having coffee, looking handsome and sexy as always, when he heard the phone ring. He got up and put the newspaper he was reading down . Bruce knew that it had to be important because his landline was reserved for only business contacts or as an emergency way of reaching him.

He walked up to where his staff had answered the phone, and he politely took the call. "Hello?" Bruce answered. Then he heard an automated recording tell him that the call was for Bruce Patman only: "This is a confidential call from the national partner inform-a-service hotline, if you are not Bruce Patman, then hang up now. " Bruce waited- The call was then transferred and a short message played. Bruce turned red. "Are you okay Master Bruce?" The old servant woman asked him.

She had been with the Patman's for years now; and after his parents died, she had taken over the role of his caregiver. She felt motherly towards Bruce. All of his servants had nothing but praise for Bruce. They all loved and looked out for him as though he were their own family. The servant woman gently put her hand on Bruce's forehead to see if Bruce had a fever.

She wasn't sure why he had suddenly turned red. Worried, she took Bruce with her to a nearby sofa so that he could sit down and so that she could care for him better. Bruce heard Liz come running down the stairs and come looking for him. The message that Bruce had just heard had really disturbed and troubled him. Is this someone's idea of a sick joke.? Bruce wondered.

Elizabeth finally found him with some help from one of his servants; who had informed Liz of his whereabouts. It couldn't be true could it? "Bruce! there you are! " A glowing Liz shouted to him as she made her way towards him.

He looked at her as she came down the hall, running towards him with her heeled shoes in her hands. She ran up to him and hopped on-to his lap and hugged him.

Bruce looked at her face and she looked beautiful and healthy, and radiant. Bruce wasn't the kind of guy who went around jumping to conclusions. He wasn't about to believe anything that he wasn't sure of, but still, he worried about his health He looked at Elizabeth with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Bruce?" Elizabeth asked him. "You look a little sick are you okay?"

Bruce told her that he was fine, but that he was actually more concerned with her health. And that he worried that she might somehow be sick.

He watched Elizabeth put on her shoes, a troubled look on his handsome face.

Without the least bit of guilt in her voice, Elizabeth smiled and told him that he had no reason to be; because she was perfectly healthy, and in good spirits."

Bruce took her off his lap gently and with Liz draped to his arm, walked with her outside.

"Liz, is there something you want to tell me, that you think I should know?"

Bruce looked at Liz to see what her reaction would be.

Elizabeth leaned into him and shook her head. She looked up at Bruce and sighed, he really was the man of her dreams, so handsome and the best thing was that he loved her. Not Jessica, but her and only her.

'Nothing, Bruce." she sighed again as she lovingly kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm having dinner over at Jessica's later, she lost her lavaliere and she begged me to come over to help her look for it ."

"I might stop by my my Dr's clinic to get a check-up." Bruce said as he coughed.

"Sounds like you caught a bug." Liz laughed referring to the flu-bug.

Bruce didn't think it was funny , certainly no laughing matter.

Bruce was about to question her regarding her other comment when Liz , who had seemingly read his mind said, "Todd moved out, they broke up and this time he really moved out for good. Jessica threw out all of his things out the same night he walked out on her. "

Liz and Bruce kissed each-other goodbye and both walked to their cars and went to work.


	17. Beggar Woman

On his way home from the doctor's; ( after getting a complete physical and STD panel blood test done) Bruce was stopped at a red light, and low-and-behold, who did he see but the same blonde woman that Steven had told them about during dinner one night.

Her resemblance to the Wakefield twins was more than a coincidence, he decided he was going to find out exactly who she was. Instead of entering the freeway, Bruce missed his entrance on purpose, and he made a U-turn on the first street.

Bruce wasn't about to park his car on the street or curb, so he chose a decent looking house and he moved his car onto the driveway.

Just as Bruce expected, the owner of the house came out. He looked angry and was about to come holler at Bruce for parking in his driveway, but Bruce pulled out a hundred- dollar bill and gave it to him, "Watch my car, and let me leave my car here, and I'll give you another hundred when i return." The man smiled and accepted the money. Bruce told him he would not be taking too long, that maybe less than 10 minutes even .

The man happily nodded, and he seemed to recognize who Bruce was. Bruce thanked him and the man sat in his chair on his porch watching Bruce's car vigilantly. Bruce quickly started walking. He got a few whistles and honks from some chicks that liked what they saw.

* * *

Distracted, he didn't have time to flirt back at them for trying to embarrass him. Finally he saw the freeway entrance up ahead, and there much to his relief was the homeless blonde woman . He tried not to make any noise , he wanted to catch her off guard in case his suspicions were correct and if it all went as he was sure it would go if he was correct. He was not 10 ft away from her, when she saw Bruce. They made eye contact.

The color drained in the woman's face as a look of apprehension entered her face. She seemed to recognize Bruce, and as soon as she did, she took off ! Bruce chased after her, not wanting her to get away without talking to him, She ran and she managed to get into through a tight-fitting hole in the fence that was adjacent t o the freeway. He lost sight of her but he was convinced he knew her identity. Bruce stopped to catch his breath as he saw two prostitutes in short mini skirts approach him. "**Stay away**." he warned them. "**I'm a cop**." Bruce lied. Both women did an about-face and briskly walked away.

"That was a close one." The homeless blonde woman said to herself as she watched Bruce drive away. "I have to be more careful from now on." She looked down at her leg and saw that she had scraped her knee and was bleeding She took off her wig and scratched her head, She really hope d she didn't get lice from hiding in the dirty trash littered grass that she had thrown herself into.

* * *

The mysterious woman had pitched a tent up next to a latino family from Mexico, they were nice to her, they didn't treat her like a hooker. She trusted her most prized possessions with them, they would take turns watching out for each other. The blonde woman sniffed at her armpits and oh boy did they smell like onion. Her crotch was on fire one that no amount of water would put out. No, for her condition you needed Fire! She had been scared silly earlier when that Policeman came chasing her. "He pro'lly wanted to sleep with me." She fantasized. Earlier she had found a dirty underwear while walking the streets.

She liked to creep-up into the hills and steal fruit from those fancy rich folks. She took out her new pair of underwear and hugged it. She could smell the rot, even though she was used to living in grime.

The mysterious blonde beggar went a washing them panties. She hated to admit it, (can you believe) ; but she kinda liked that police man who came looking for her.

* * *

She had stolen some soap-stuff and a bunch of other valuables from a fellers house. She had to sneak up at night so no one would see her. Heck she even found herself a bag full of condoms! She had stolen a bunch of clothes suited for a man, off some rich folk's lawn. She truly felt she had found a treasure trove, when she had stumbled upon that house. She feared that Bruce had been Been the owner who came to punish her for stealing his things.


	18. Her Doppelganger

Todd was on his way home from a doctor's appointment, Lila had ordered him to get some blood work done first, if he planned on seeing her again. They had used a condom the first time, but she would need to see his std test results before giving him any more hanky-panky. (in Todd's own words.) he was driving back from the clinic when he saw **her.**

Todd couldn't believe his eyes, _was that Jessica_?

He rubbed his eyes in case he was seeing things, but it wasn't an illusion.

His wife- err.. (soon to be ex wife.) He gulped back the guilty tears Todd had not heard at all about Jessica, he had deleted her from his life entirely it had been such a long time since he had walked out on her.

At first, Todd had just been in awe at the beggars remarkable resemblance to the Wakefield twins, mostly to ; Jessica. Todd pulled over to the shoulder and he set his emergency lights on, to warn other vehicles of his stalled car, to give the poor , pretty homeless woman, some cash for food.

It was only when he got up close to her, that Todd realized it not only looked like Jessica; It was Jessica. He could not believe that in such a short time that Jessica's life would fall apart. What had happened How did she lose everything? When did she become a homeless beggar?

Todd took one look at the clothing that she was wearing and any doubt that perhaps she wasn't Jessica erased. She was wearing Todd's clothes. He starting sobbing quietly. In the glimmer of the moonlight, her familiar gold lavalier , Jessica's Lavalier. The necklace glistened in the moonlight around Jessica's dirty neck, and it seemed to say to him; "_Here Todd! Here is proof that I am who you think I am; I am Jessica, your wife_!"

He took a few minutes to collect himself. When the shock of finding out that his wife Jessica was living as a homeless beggar by the freeway had settled into his brain; he ordered Jessica to come with him inside.

Todd told her that he was going to take her back home with him. Todd would never forget the look of mentally regressed joy that had shown on Jessica's smiling face. She smiled put her hand up, in a "Wait" sign, as she scurried to the little hut that Jessica had probably been calling "home" for a long time now. He waited for the little monster to come back, she had aged terribly living under such harsh conditions, he felt so guilty he did this to her.

"Oh no, no Je-sic a, look at you with your little fishing pole. " Todd softly said to her, when he saw her come back to his car, with her dirty fishing pole in her hand. She had tied her tent around it and inside her tent was everything she owned, " Todd put his thumb and his forefinger on each side of his nose, rubbing his sinuses and wiping the tears that were flooding his eyes.

He started sobbing like a little child. He watched her from the corner of his eye, looking so happy, so innocent, so oblivious to everything. " She smiled and to Todd's relief, she hadn't lost any teeth to decay just yet. She struggled to fit her fishing pole into his Audi, and she poked Todd on the side of the head really hard with her fishing pole by accident.

Todd did not mean to do this, but he instinctively reacted to the pain by smacking her upside the head with his hand, not too hard, but in the same,exact way that Jessica had taught him by smacking him when he did something stupid. To his horror, Jessica's wig flew off revealing a dirty, badly shaved head. He swerved to miss a car that he hadn't seen cut him off, and for the rest of the drive, they drove in silence. HE brought Jessica to lila's mansion to show her how he had found Jessica. He held her hand, and he had to convince her that nobody was going to steal her tent bag or pole. He had walked all the way to Lila's pool, before he realized that he was no longer holding her hand Jessica was no longer walking beside him.

In the vast halls of the manor, without Todd noticing, Jessica had vanished.

He looked every-where for her but could not find her. Todd was going to call Lila but when he checked his pockets, they were empty Jessica had stolen his mobile, his wallet and his keys. He ran to his car but it was too late. She was gone!


	19. Ken at Nudey's Bar

Ken Matthews was at "Nudey Girls Strip-bar drinking with his football buddies, celebrating their recent victory over their rival. If Lila knew that her husband Ken Matthews was at a strip bar, she would have filed for divorce. Lila had strictly forbidden Ken from entering any sort of bar, even the gay bars.

"Great job guys." Ken said, as he congratulated his NFL buddies.

They had just won their third consecutive game. They had started  
the pre-season bad, losing both of their first few games after they lost their starting blocker to an injury, but once his injury healed, he was back and Ken's team went back to business. They were the only undefeated team with 3 consecutive wins, back to back.

"Undefeated Baby!" One of him team members shouted. They hooted, and hollered and gave each-other high-fives.

It bothered Ken a little that Lila treated him like a little kid or worse; like an invalid, but it wasn't like he was really enjoying himself or looking at the strippers tangling their asses all over the strip pole anyways.

All Ken could think about was Lila and how much he loved her.

Todd was sitting with his legs hanging over the armrest of his leather sectional sofa.

It had been a long day at work, and Lila wasn't answering his calls. Todd was confused

at Lila's behavior, ever since he and Lila began dating Lila, she was all he could think about.

Every time he saw her he wanted  
to hanky panky with her. He really could never' get enough , but that was only because of how much he loved her; desired her; needed het.  
He knew that he was being too dependent and needy.

He wished he could read her mind, because then he would truly know if he was in it most of the time, or not very much at all.

Todd was holding the the newspaper in his hands looking for a kitten to give as

a gift to Lila. She had mentioned to him that it got very lonely being home by herself most of the time, so Todd had the perfect remedy to her loneliness: A pet.

He picked up his new mobile phone, he had to get it replaced after Jessica had stolen it along with his Audi and his wallet.

Police had found his AUDI abandoned and wrecked, he lied about not knowing who had stolen and crashed his car; in order to protect his estranged wife Jessica. Todd's  
insurance had sent him a voucher for 800 dollars; to rent a car while  
his car was in the shop.  
Todd took down the address and drove right away to go see the kitten, and by pm that evening, Todd returned with a new member of what he hoped would someday be his and Lila's family, along with 4 kids of their own.


	20. A Romantic Evening

Bruce took Elizabeth to the old-fashioned District of Sweet Valley; A historical area that featured stores in what used to be an abandoned ghost town. Bruce had carried her like a princess up to one of the Horse drawn carriages, and Liz and Bruce were sharing a romantic evening together at their favorite Romantic place.

The Fowler's had renovated it into a district; successfully transforming it into what it was today.

"I still can't believe that Lila was the brain-child of all of this, she is very talented. " Liz gushed admiring the 1900's atmosphere that Lila had tried very hard (and succeeded) at conveying.

Each morning until noon, the whole town square served as an old-fashioned Market. Fruits and Veggies and novelties were sold in carts just like back in the 1890-1900's.

Bruce looked at Elizabeth and smiled. He knew bringing her here would cheer Liz up. He scooted closer to Liz and put his arm around his girlfriend lovingly and he noticed she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Why aren't you wearing your lavalier?" Bruce asked her.

"Because i didn't want to, do i have to wear it every day?." Liz snapped.

"No Liz, I was just making sure you hadn't dropped it when you fell earlier. You don't have to get so nasty with me." Bruce pouted, looking hurt.

She felt bad, so she quickly reminded Bruce about how she had "misplaced" her lavaliere necklace while searching for Jessica lost lavalier.

Liz told Bruce that Jessica had thought she had most likely thrown it into the pile of Todd's clothes by accident, or that it had fallen off of her and into the pile of junk she had thrown on her yard the night he walked out on her, and that someone had probably stolen it from her law.

There was a short silence as Bruce thought about what she had just told him.

"So you lost yours too?" Bruce looked at Liz; raising his eyebrow skeptically.

Liz stared at her folded hands in her lap, wanting to avoid what Bruce was suggesting. She didn't want to admit or accept that explanation, or that she was suspecting it too.

"Mmhmm." she nodded , giving Bruce a tight forced smile as she looked up at him

Bruce didn't say anything to her, but he was sure he had seen Jessica wearing her lavaliere, earlier that day.


	21. Guess Who?

Ken Matthews had surprised his wife Lila Fowler at her home in Fowler Crest. She wasn't expecting to see him. She had been so caught up with Todd that she had completely forgotten how much she loved her husband. Lila was in her lounge chaise, petting the kitty that Todd had given her. At first she had been indifferent towards the gift. Why would she want a stinky animal to care for: but she saw how very much like her this cat was.

The cat seemed to believe that Lila's mansion was her territory, she didn't beg anyone for attention, instead; she expected it "Purr" The little cat responded to Lila's soft touch . Ken crept up to Lila without her noticing and he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Ken said, disguising his voice.

"Todd Wilkins." Lila answered, a tone of displeasure in her voice.

"Todd Wilkins?! "

Lila gasped, but she was ready for this, she knew what to say.

"Just kidding baby! Haha fooled you!" Lila yelped with joy as she excitedly greeted him with hugs and kisses.

Ken was a sucker for Lila. He loved the way she would get so excited over the minuscule things that he did for her, even if she was exaggerating, her cries of joy and happiness always made him smile . It made Lila even more adorable to him.

Still holding his hands in hers, (from when she had removed them from her eyes), she put her arms around his neck and smooched her husband.

Ken pulled back from her kiss and looked into his wife's beautiful, stunning face.

Ken really had no reason **not** to believe her. Lila had been a good wife from what he could tell. He knew that she loved him, and he was not a complicated person.

"You better be kidding , or else Todd is going to regret the day he was born," he jokingly murmured as he passionately kissed her.

"Hahaha in his dreams, Todd is such a freaking loser , baby, he's such a toad-face." Lila purred into his ear.

Ken laughed graciously.

"Hey, watch it, missy he's my best friend after-all."

Lila gulped.

"Let's talk about something more interesting baby, " Lila said, kissing his neck.

"Like how much i've missed you." She kissed him sweetly.

In between breaths, Lila whispered, "I missed you so much baby!,"

She couldn't wait to show Ken all the wonderful things she learned from Todd.


	22. A Scooter For His Father-In-Law

**MEANWHILE AT AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION:**

* * *

Jessica Wakefield was sleeping like a grizzly bear in Winter. Without telling anyone, she had secretly gotten plastic surgery and she was staying alone in a cabin she had rented in the woods.

Until things went back to looking normal for her, she would hide out in this cabin for as long as possible. She couldn't face her friends and family back in Sweet Valley. _How can I? __What would Liz say?! What would Todd think_? Jessica sobbed.

"Higher Cheekbones, " they said.

"A Butt like Selena," they said.

& now here she was post-surgery with cheeks to rival Mt. Everest or the Himalayas.

She had gotten "butt injections" to give her some cushion for the pushing, and now her body looked like a disfigured half anorexic/half obese pear.

This can't be happening to me! , Why!? Oh, why?!

_I am unrecognizable_. She realized.

She mouthed the words over slowly while staring at that horrible reflection in the mirror. "NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Back at Bruce's Mansion:**

When Steven Wakefield had first revealed to his family that he was seeing Aaron Dallas, Ned Wakefield had gotten so angry that he was hospitalized. Ned refused to believe that his only beloved son was gay. He felt that he had failed him as a father figure.

"Today I lost my son." Ned had told his wife Alice grimly from his hospital bed.

Ned had banned Steven from setting foot in their home perpetually. Steven was also erased from Ned Wakefield's will/inheritance. All of this had been years ago, when Steven had first dropped the bomb on all of them un-expectantly revealing his homosexuality.

* * *

Steven hoped that by now , after all is time had passed, that his father could open his heart up and accept him.

The Wakefield's were having dinner at the Bruce's Mansion, Ned was experiencing issues with his arthritis and immobility recently, and so Bruce decided to present his soon-to-be father-in-law with his very own High-tech scooter.

Ned was thrilled with his scooter, and he praised Elizabeth for her good taste and fortune in men. Liz's father did not waste any time hopping on and trying it out right away.

Her elderly father practically flew down the vast halls of the Patman estate, laughing like a little boy on a toy train.

BRUCE'S mansion had become his playground.

Everyone was in good spirits, laughing and celebrating Bruce and Liz's engagement, until Steven arrived.

Everyone was happy to see him , everyone except for Mr. Wakefield.

Upon seeing his son arrive with his partner-in-love Aaron Dallas; Ned miraculously was cured from his debilitating afflictions with Arthritis.

He went up to Steven and and started "effing and bluffing" at Steven. Then without warning, the old man started choking his son in a Bart-Simpson/style choke-hold. "Bruce!"Elizabeth gasped, reaching out for him.

"Do something, he's going to kill him!"

"Ned stop it! Please!"

You are hurting him!." Alice pleaded.


	23. Online Dating

Jessica Wakefield was sitting on a chair in a hotel that she had moved to that was closer to Sweet Valley than the cabin in the woods had been. She looked at herself; at her reflection in the mirror of the vanity. She had been hiding out there since getting plastic surgery. Her face was no longer swollen but her cheekbones were as perky as ever. She looked horrible. She looked like A completely different person and her eyes were red from crying so much.

The depression she was feeling was clinical , She missed Sweet Valley so much and Caroline Pearce had not yet up dated her blog. She put a warm , wet, towel over her face and threw herself on her bed.

Nobody had called her and nobody had messaged her. Her phone had been out of battery but still she had expected at least a few text messages, but she had received not even one. _It's like they have forgotten me_. _Don't they even miss me? _

She had been scheming up a plan to kill Lizzie; okay well maybe not KILL her but Jessica had ruined her own face and her own life, could anyone really blame her for wanting to take over her twin sisters identity? Jessica had lost her husband Todd, and now she felt she had lost and destroyed her own identity. Who was going to want to be with Jessica now that she looked like this?

Jessica took out her mobile and she started playing with it. She happened to open up a dating app for singles of Sweet Valley California, and without really thinking about it, she created a standard profile.

She didn't even bother uploading a picture of herself, because she didn't even have any recent pretty ones , and God knows that if she were to take a picture now , looking like this that nobody would be interested in her.

Jessica was not doing it to meet anyone she was just feeling very sad and lonely and she needed to socialize with someone; anyone.

"**I'll call myself Ms. Muffin" **Jessica decided, smiling. She filled in her details, some true, others made up, for example, she lied about her real age, and she put that she had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Sweet valley was a small city, what if someone she knew identified who she really was based on her real description? She couldn't take that risk.

* * *

Jessica went into the general chatroom and she fell asleep. a few hours later she woke up, and she looked around the strange room confused, but then she remembered where she was. She looked at her mobile and saw that she had a new message in her dating app/inbox. Wondering who it could be, she read it and almost fell off the bed. It was from a user named 1Bruce1. She could not believe it! Was it really Bruce Patman!? She sent 1Bruce! a message and she waited, but he had logged of.

Jessica viewed his dating profile and it said he was rich,single and with the same-exact details that described the real Bruce Patman.

1Bruce1's hobbies were listed as: Tennis; Gambling, Poker; Money,Cars, and Cheerleaders.

She swallowed hard. She had to find out if it really was Bruce Patman; and if it was then why was he even on a dating site to begin with? He was supposed to be in love with her sister Elizabeth. Jessica smiled despite herself.

After filling in some more details describing someone who Jessica knew would spike Bruce's interest, she entered the chatroom.

The only oddity that she had seen in the profile of 1Bruce1 was that his location said Hawaii. But anyone could lie about where they were from and Bruce had reasons to hide his true location.

She was about to log out but decided to check his profile one last time to make sure she hadn't imagined it , when she gasped. He was back online! Jessica 's heart was beating a-mile-a-minute; she checked her inbox and she had a new response from him! Her hands were shaking from excitement.

She almost dropped her mobile phonel She clicked on the message and opened it. It said " **Hi, gorgeous! Care to chat? 8^)" (smiley with "cool" sunglasses.** )

Jessica blinked. She ignored the weird use of the smiley that 1Bruce1 had used. That was very unlike what the real Bruce would do, but then again chatting with people online is pretty much unpredictable. Maybe he thought it would be funny." She quickly responded with a "Hi! A/s/l?" She remembered how back when the internet first came out, that was what guys she chatted with would write to her, which meant "Age,sex,location?" She kept refreshing the page but there were no more replies and she checked his profile and saw he had logged off.

Lizzie probably came in, and he had to hide his phone from her . Jessica scoffed. The next day Jessica checked her dating app and to her joy saw that she had a new message from him.

Jessica checked his profile and be had uploaded a picture of himself! She recognized the man in the tiny fuzzy pixelated picture.** It was definitely Bruce**. Jessica recognized that picture as one of the candid yearbook photos of Bruce Patman that was taken of him at the Homecoming Assembly . He was standing near the football field by the bleachers and right next to where the Sweet Valley cheerleaders were stationed while performing for their high school.

Bruce was facing the camera flashing a genuine smile. In that picture Bruce was wearing beige colored khaki long shorts, with white socks and his tennis shoes.

Around Bruce's neck; and hanging over his black polo shirt was a whistle.

Jessica remembered that he was involved in the Homecoming royal court activities for the boy team. (The contestants who wanted to be homecoming king/queen) ; had to compete in front of the entire high school in different activities led by team leaders for the boys/girls.

Why would 1Bruce1 choose to use such an old outdated,crappy picture of himself , that he had obviously scanned from the yearbook? The picture was not the least bit flattering at such a small size, and it had been overly compressed reducing its quality.

Jessica smelled a rat, but maybe he was just protecting himself in case Elizabeth were to find out and so that he could deny it was even him.


	24. Like a Boss

Bruce was concerned with Elizabeth. She seemed to be shaky lately, on edge and nervous, which was very uncharacteristic of her. He had so many things on his mind, he really didn't have time to waste. Liz was his first priority, so was planning his wedding.

Bruce decided he needed help with the upcoming costume party that his organization was holding to raise funds for a notable cause.

He would call Jessica and ask her if she was willing to set up this huge event.

"Hello?" Jessica answered, sounding nervous and breathless.

"Hey Jess, it's Bruce, Listen, I need your help."

"With Liz?"

"No, not with Liz, with the SVVOR Fundraiser."

"You need me to do what?"

"Take charge Jess-, the arrangements, music, the catering deco, and all the good stuff."

"Absolutely Bruce, that is my specialty, consider it done."

"Thanks Jessica, _Bro's & Bro's Professional Elite Event Planners_ will be working under your guidance, under your direction. "

"Thanks Bruce."

Jessica ignored Bruce's last comment, she was more concerned with what he said about people talking badly about her behind her back.

_Rumors?! What rumors_? She wished that Bruce had elaborated instead of leaving her hanging instead of having to wonder what it was people were saying about her . She felt an uneasiness in her stomach but she pushed it aside. Jessica had work to do. She was good at her job, she was a professional. She went to work on it right away and she met up through -**virtual web cam** with the staff.

* * *

For the next few days she made calls , sent invitations and hired a media event promoter to publicize the event.

Jessica spent her days giving orders over the phone and communicating with Bruce's team of experts that he had hired to oversee the fundraiser for the SVVOr, and she would spend the evenings after work, alone in her rented apartment sending 1Bruce1 messages on the dating app. She hated to admit it but she was getting very attached to Bruce. It was obvious to her that he didn't want to give away too many personal details with her because of Lizzie.

She was doing a great job setting up the Halloween Fundraiser that Bruce was having to benefit the Sweet Valley Victims of Rape, in very short time they were all finished.

**Jessica was relieved that nobody had said anything to her regarding her haggard appearance**. Her face had reacted violently to the cheek implants she had so in an emergency appointment , her cheek implants had to be removed. She was now left with a saggy haggard looking face with which she could not do anything about due to the potential risk for scarring.

* * *

She kind-of looked sort-of normal, when she wore her sunglasses, so she happily wore her sunglasses all the time, sure the people working with her under Bruce's management gave each other funny looks at time since she would not take them off under any circumstance, not to mention the fact that she was working from her apt. virtually though the snazzy live web cam conferencing camera that Bruce had sent to her and to all of his employees as a means to communicate with each other 24/7.

Nobody said anything or really minded how Jessica chose to work, since she was good at her job and that was all that matters in the business world.

"Alright guys, I think everything is all set up, and the Fundraiser party is ready to go! Congratulations everyone, give yourself a pat on the back."

Jessica announced on live web cam. She saw everyone high-five each other and applaud. They cheered and celebrated by eating muffins and slices of cake that Jessica had ordered for them . They deserved it.

"Great Job Jess, " Bruce suddenly appeared on her conference screen.

**Suddenly the screen that had been showing Jessica live went dark**. They could still hear her voice because she was still connected .

"Oh you went out Jessica, are you still there?." Bruce asked her.

"Oh yes, shoot, Bruce that sure is strange! Can you at least hear me i can see you clearly Bruce! " Jessica sounded a bit too cheerful but who could blame her?


	25. Can't believe it's not Butter

Jessica Wakefield was in her apartment building when she heard a fight between her next door neighbors. She went outside after things had cooled off . She was wearing a micro mini and she thought she looked fabulous. She saw that her neighbor's boyfriend or husband or whatever was outside smoking what looked like a cigarette. He was really hot, in a bad boy sort of way.

Jessica hadn't had sex in months, and she was horny. She casually walked up to where he was leaning on the balcony. He turned to look at her, He practically undressed her wi th his eyes. He smelled like he was smoking something other than tobacco.

"Hey sexy." He Said to Jessica as he exhaled a puff of smoke in Jessica's face.

"Mmm that smells good." Jessica joked.

He smiled a crooked, sexy smile at Jessica and he handed her the joint. Jessica was so relieved , he really seemed to actually be attracted to her, botched face and all; and so she stupidly accepted the joint, and inhaled deeply.

"Cough,cough,cough." Jessica's eyes turned red as she choked on the smoke. L

"Rookie." He laughed at her, he seemed to think it was funny.

"Nope." She lied.

Jessica should have backed off right then and there, but looking the way she did now after all that plastic surgery, she had run out of options in the dating department. Jessica had seen all the red-flags; and the warning signs: He was a druggie and he had a woman, even though Jessica knew that his **woman** was trailer-trash.

Jessica had been blind to his defects because of how cute he was, and mostly because of how desperate she had become. One thing that passed Jessica's mind were his teeth. They were so yellow, it was hard to believe they weren't butter.

"You live alone?" He asked Jessica while pulling her shirt towards him and and blowing a puff of smoke into her cleavage.

"I can blow smoke into places you've never dreamed of." He said, as he puffed at the joint and blew into her ear.

Jessica froze, and she faked a smile at him He reminded her so much of Rick Andover.

He grabbed her arm and he licked the length of it with his lizard-like tongue. His freaking tongue. He Licked her. Jessica had never seen anyone with a tongue as long as his. She was nauseated.

"You like that ma' don't lie." He thrashed and flicked his tongue really fast over his teeth to show Jessica his talent.


	26. Elizabeth Vindicated

"Elizabeth..?" Bruce asked her one morning , as he was  
watching her getting dressed. Today they were going to go  
through the rehearsal for their wedding day.  
"Hmmm?" Elizabeth asked , as she was putting on a sky-  
blue pearl earring that had a star-shaped diamond on the  
outer sides.  
Bruce walked over to her and knelt down beside her taking  
both hands in his. "Liz, tell me the truth.."  
Elizabeth stared at him.  
"Did you really test positive for an STD.? "  
Elizabeth's face turned ghost-white.  
"What!? NOo! What makes you think.." Then her eyes grew wide with apprehension.  
"Bruce! Are you telling me this because you think you  
might have?"  
Bruce looked deep into her eyes searching for any sign of d  
deception.  
"No, my tests came out clear. " He walked over to the dresser and  
pulled out a stack of papers from the top drawer. "Here see for yourself, no STD's found."  
Elizabeth's mouth fell open.  
"Bruce why would you-?, I mean how could you.?-" Eliza beth couldn't find the words to express her bewilderment.  
"Bruce, I can prove it to you right now, hand me my mobile,  
please."  
Bruce handed Liz her cellphone and she dialed Enid's office.  
She put her phone on speakerphone so that Bruce could hear.

"Hello, Dr. Rollins office-." Enid answered.  
"Hello En-, I mean Dr. Rollins, " Elizabeth corrected herself  
This is Liz Wakefield. "  
"Why hello, Elizabeth, I assume you are calling to make an appointm-  
ent for Bruce Patman, am I correct? " Enid coyly asked.  
"No! Why would you assume that I was calling for that reason!?" Elizabeth exclaimed, she was almost afraid to ask.

"Well now, didn't I tell you to bring in anyone who you have had sexual contact with, since you **did** test positive for that dreadful contagious disease,  
Bruce needs to come in to get treated as well."  
Elizabeth looked at Bruce but she couldn't make eye contact with him."  
"Enid, that is not true! " Embarrassed and humiliated, Elizabeth quickly stood up.

" Enid, I can assure you I have not seen you or anyone  
for any sort of std-treatment. Bruce has here the results  
of his blood work and he is in perfect health, "  
Elizabeth started pacing back and forth and Bruce took a  
seat on the corner of their bed. Watching her.  
"Well somebody who looks exactly like you came in to my  
office, and tested positive for an STD. I can fax you your  
signature and the results if you please." Enid told her,  
her voice suddenly sounding very nasally.  
"Please do!" Elizabeth said.  
Liz gave her Bruce's home-fax number and in less than a few  
minutes they were in Bruce's office receiving the fax.  
Elizabeth let Bruce look over it first, she had nothing  
to hide. He didn't say anything to Liz, as he handed it  
to her.  
"Jessica." Liz seethed. " Why am I not surprised?" Elizabe-  
th mumbled , furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Bruce walked over to her and hugged her. Liz nestled into  
his loving embrace and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Poor Jessica." Liz sobbed.  
Bruce could not believe the kindness of this woman he  
held in his arms, the woman he loved. Her sister had done  
everything to destroy her, but Liz always forgave her.  
"Let's go see Enid," I want to prove it to you. "  
Elizabeth told Bruce.


	27. Todd sounds Suicidal

"**Oh my God**!" cried Lila.

"He keeps calling me continuously, it's like he won't give up!" Lila complained to her Kitty who was too busy licking her paws to pay any attention to her.

It's not like Todd was even her boyfriend, she had never even told him she loved him, to her. In reality, Todd was only **her F-Buddy**, and She to him, was his love. Todd had really been so sweet to her. He would take her breath away and melt that icy heart of hers by texting/sending her links to romantic love songs on her cell phone for her to listen to.

Lila had really enjoyed listening to the beautiful foreign songs that reminded Todd of her,

He called her faithfully every single night just before going to bed to tell her how much he loved and desired her.

"_Lila, you are the love of my life_." Todd had confessed to her a few nights ago, even after she had been really mean to him; ordering him to bring her his medical health record if he planned on sleeping with her ever again.

Ever since then, Lila started pulling away from him. She didn't want to hurt him, Todd was only a fling, a pastime to her. . There were no romantic feelings involved. At least not that Lila was aware of.

Lila's phone finally stopped ringing and for the first time that day, she had a whole 15 minutes of silence.

* * *

"Ring!"

"What?! !" Lila finally answered, sinking into the sofa.

_"Lila, I need to tell you something, it's serious_." Todd sounded very dejected, slow, and suicidal.

Todd sounded **_really_** depressed. There was a heaviness to his voice that alarmed her.

Lila wasn't completely devoid of empathy, she **was** human after all.

"What's wrong _Todd_, you _sound_ terrible," Lila softly said, brushing the loose cat hairs

from her clothes.

"Hello?" Lila asked.

Todd didn't say anything but she could still hear him breathing softly.

"Todd, I said I'm sorry, hey -are you still there?"

" Todd! "

" I'm here." Todd mumbled.

* * *

"Listen, where are you, do you want me to meet you some where  
or do you want to come over here?"

"No Lila, just keep on ignoring my calls and pretending I  
don't exist. You know what, I thought we had  
something special. I mean- the way you kiss me, I find it  
hard-to-believe that you kiss Ken that way-."

"Todd, _I'm not stupid_, you might be able to fool Jessica but  
not me, I know that's not what 's bothering you."

Todd laughed.

"Forget it Lila, goodbye." Todd ended the call.

* * *

,

"Bruce, did you read the message that Caroline sent out yester-  
day?" Elizabeth asked him.

Bruce laughed, "She doesn't have my number Liz."  
"Oh, yeah right," Elizabeth scoffed.

"I'm serious." said Bruce.

"Let me see your phone, I bet you anything that you did  
get her text, you never check your messages when you're  
with me."

Elizabeth reached for his phone.  
"No, Liz, not this time," He made eye contact with her,  
and the expression he had on his face was new to Liz,  
he suddenly felt like a stranger to her.  
Elizabeth forced a smile and quickly turned her head away fr  
om him, pretending to look out the window as Bruce drove her  
to the dr's.  
Bruce kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, But  
she was completely avoiding his gaze.  
"Are you crying?" Bruce asked her.

Lis shook her head.

"Liz, look at me. "  
She refused to. She had her arms crossed and she looked angry  
but he knew her better than that.  
"Elizabeth-"

"No,"Elizabeth sniffed.

"Are you crying?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Am I taking you to Enid or my doc?" Bruce asked her..

"Not Enid,"

"Why not?"'

Elizabeth scoffed "I do not want to open my legs up to have her poke her head in between my legs!"

"Ok so we'll go to my doctor."

"Ok."


End file.
